Hey young blood
by EmbraceTheMystery
Summary: Thalia goes to an all girls boarding school, across the street from an all boys boarding school. She meets Luke. Badass-Punk Thalia / nerdy-snobby Luke. Mentions of other ships. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Thalia was sitting in maths class, trying to distract herself. Maths was useless. Thalia wasn´t sure what she was going to do when she got out of the hell hole that was boarding school, but she was sure she wasn´t going to do anything that required the calculation of a triangle. The boarding school was a hell hole because it was an all girls boarding school, right across the street from an all boys boarding school. Thalia was a bit of a tomboy, so she didn´t actually get along with most girls. Her best friends were boys, but since she was stuck in the hell hole half the day she hardly saw them. She had one friend who was a girl, Annabeth, who was her roommate and the only reason she was still in school. Thalia had no interest in school, she was only at the boarding school because her dad had left and her mum was dead. Thalia and her brother Jason lived with a foster family, who was rich and didn´t care about them too much. Jason was a year younger than her and went to the boys´ boarding school. He was everything to Thalia.

Finally, Thalia was so bored that she looked out the window. A car drove down the street. When it had passed Thalia could see into the window of the boys boarding school. The class she could look into was watching a movie. Most of the people in the class were sleeping on their desks or talking to their neighbour, though a couple of boys in the first row were actually listening and taking notes. Thalia looked at them closer, she knew non of them though she saw her friend Percy in the class. The boy who struck her the most was a blonde guy with intense blue eyes and a long scar across his face. He was pretty. She wasn´t sure if he was pretty because he was different or because he looked broken. Thalia only dated broken boys. All the others tried to fix her…

Someone pinched her arm and Thalia turned her head, scowling.

„What?" she asked. The girl sitting next to her nodded toward the teacher who looked at her eyebrows raised. „Excuse me?" she said. The teacher sighed. „I was just asking you, miss Grace, if you would _g_ _race_ us with your attention instead of staring out the window." Some people snickered but Thalia had heard enough shitty jokes about her last name so she only nodded. „Of course." She hissed. The teacher continued with the lesson and Thalia started drawing knifes on her homework. She could feel the boy from the other classroom looking across, looking at her, but she wouldn´t meet his gaze. That wasn´t an issue for maths class.


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculously, Thalia survived the school day. Even though she fell asleep in 2 classes and got detention in another one. Just a normal school day. Upon returning to her dorm room, Thalia was greeted by Annabeth, who was sitting at her desk, already half way done with her homework. Annabeth was a junior and the best in all of her classes. Thalia was a senior and close to failing all her classes. She usually barely made it through her classes but this year wasn´t looking good. Thalia didn´t really care. Non of her classes were useful anyway.

„I´m going out." she told Annabeth. She changed out of her school uniform, a terribly boring skirt-blouse-tie combo she despised. And put on black leggings and a dark grey shredded shirt that showed just the right amount of skin. It was autumn in the small english town Thalia went to school in, so she threw on a leather jacket and her black dr. Martens.  
„It´s wednesday!" Annabeth reminded her.  
„And?" Thalia asked, purse in hand.  
„You know we´re not supposed to leave school grounds on week days." Thalia laughed, Annabeth always tried to remind her of rules, which she then ignored.

„Well, if some one asks, I´m going to the library." She told Annabeth.

‚The problem with breaking the rules was going to annoying lengths of trouble to not be discovered.' Thalia thought, climbing down the fire escape. She was getting used to it, but it still bothered her. Thalia jumped down the last few meters of the building. She turned and found the boy she´d seen in maths class staring down at her from a window seat in the opposite building. Thalia flashed him a middle finger for staring at her. He smirked and got up from the window seat. Thalia crossed the road.  
Sure enough, the boy dropped down from a first floor window a couple minutes later.

„Why Hello." Thalia said.  
„Hi. I´m Luke." The boy said and held out his hand for her to shake. Thalia took it. He had a firm handshake. So did Thalia.  
„So, are you coming to town with me?" Thalia asked. He had gotten out, so she assumed he wanted to go out.

„Sure." Luke said.  
And so they made their way to the next bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia payed for her bus ticket with the money her foster family send her every month. It was more than enough so Thalia had enough money to persue whatever career she wanted. Luke seemed to be in a similar financial situation, judging from the bills sticking out of his wallet, and also the fact that he went to an all boys boarding school and was wearing a ridiculous jumper which had probably costed more than Thalia´s whole outfit. Though she had the money, she rarely splurged.

Instead of the usual smalltalk they spent the bus ride in comfortable silence, occasionally staring at each other until one of them, mostly Luke, looked away. Thalia wanted to ask about the scar on his face but was afraid he might ask her something in return.

Instead she stared at his face some more. His eyes were a clear blue with just the slightest bit of a darker blue around the edges of the iris. His blonde hair was gelled back, his lips looked dry his cheeks were slightly red. He was pretty, maybe it was because of the scar.

When they reached their stop, Thalia took his hand and stepped out of the bus, pulling him along behind her. When the bus had left and they were standing on the side walk she noticed how much taller he was. He was probably 6'2 which seemed quite a lot compared to her 5'7. She wondered whether he noticed it too. Then she realised that a) she was staring up at him and b) she was still holding his hand. She turned her gaze to the direction they were going, but kept holding his hand. He was the kind of boy who would just jump out of a window and come to town with you and hold your hand and kiss you good night without asking any questions.

 **A/N: I´m crushing on a guy right now so I´m kinda living it out in this fic ;) hope it´s not too weird.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked towards the city centre, Thalia´s curiosity got the best of her.

"So, why did you come out with a girl with unknown intentions you never met before?"

Luke smiled at her. He had a smile that made you inhale sharply, all shiny teeth and squinted eyes. This made Thalia extremely uncomfortable so she looked away, glaring at a spot in the distance.

"Well, it´s a dangerous thing for a young woman such as yourself to go out at night by her self." He answered.

Thalia snorted. "I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said, still glaring, but now at Luke. She wouldn´t let people belittle her anymore. She had had people tell her she wasn´t old enough to make her own decisions for years. She had wanted to take care of Jason and herself, but she had been to young and now she had to sit off her time in that stupid school.

"I also had nothing better to do." Luke added. "And I can´t resist an adventure with a beautiful girl."

Thalia began scowling. She didn´t like being called beautiful. It reminded her of her mother. Her mum had been obsessed with being beautiful. Thalia hadn't.

"I hope I won´t disappoint." She said drily.

"My turn, where are we going, Beautiful?" Luke asked.

"Don´t call me that." Luke smirked.

"What? Beautiful?" he asked. Thalia nodded, pulling on one of the short strands of her hair. His smirk broadenend into a smile.

"But you are. You really are, Thalia." He said. Thalia realised that they had stopped walking and he had taken her hand in his again. Thalia shook her head and started walking. She didn´t need to hear this sweet talk. She didn´t get very far, though, because Luke was pulling her back towards him.

"You didn´t answer my question, Princess, where are we going?" Luke said, suddenly standing very close to her.

"Don´t call me Princess either." She breathed. He was just close enough that she would only have to lean up to kiss him.

"We´re going to a friend´s house. A little party." She said finally.

Luke smiled. "That´s all I wanted to know, Princess." He said, letting go of her hand and walking ahead.

"Tosser" Thalia whispered.

 **AN: Sorry for not uploading. I´ll try to write more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia rang the door bell with an unnecessary amount of force. She liked to smash things when she got the chance.

The guy who opened the door was shorter than her, with a slender build and eyes that told Thalia that the party had already started. She saw Luke scowl at him slightly.

"Hey Grover, this is Luke, he followed me out." Thalia explained, not sure if she could call Luke a friend already, or if she even wanted to be friends with someone like him.

He seemed like a nice guy, he wasn't asking annoying questions all the time, he was very good looking, even though he had a scar on his face, but he kind of pulled it off. What was holding her back was the very obvious fact that he was rich. He wasn't purposefully displaying how rich he was, but it was obvious from his posture, his clothes, his watch. Thalia had come to learn that rich boys knew what they wanted, knew how to get it and wold not give up until they had gotten it. And Thalia did not intend to become some rich boy's trophy wife. She didn't know what would become of her, but not that.

Grover greeted Luke with a very surprising hug and then ushered them inside. On the way into the living room Grover disappeared into the kitchen only to produce two glasses with dark liquid in them which he handed to Thalia and Luke. Thalia immediately started sipping on her drink, grateful for the burning sensation the alcohol trailed down her throat. Luke discretely placed his drink on a table without even trying it.

The living room was packed with people. Some went to their boarding schools, others looked like they were old enough to have finished university. Thalia took Luke's hand and led him to a quieter corner where whe pushed him gently into an arm chair before sitting on the armrest, their legs touching.

"Don't you like parties?" Thalia asked, seeing how uncomfortable he felt.

"It's not really my scene anymore. I've made some bad experiences with partying." Thalia took this as a no.

She wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't want to leave the party and go back to her school, but she also didn't want Luke to be uncomfortable.

 _Why do you care about Luke? He came with you; you don't have to take care of him._ She reminded herself.

So she decided to behave as if he were any other party guest.

"So, Luke, what do you want to do after school?" she asked.

They spent the whole night talking about everything imaginable, before finally leaving the party and taking the first bus back to school. Thalia walked into the breakfast hall still in last night's outfit, smiling to herself. She got her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and sat down at Annabeth's table.

"Where the hell were you last night? Did you just get back? What the hell, Thalia?" she asked, more worried than Thalia would have expected.

"God, Annie, calm down. I was just at Grover's house with a friend."

"Well, you smell like an ashtray and you look like you've seen the bottom of the bottle. Also, what friend? I thought all your friends lived closer to Grover's." Annabeth was just too smart.

"I only met him last night," Annabeth's left eyebrow rose.

"He goes to the boy's school. We were at Grover's and the only thing we did was talk."

Annabeth still looked sceptical.

"What's his name?" she asked. "Luke." Thalia told her.

Annabeth gasped, loudly. "Tall, blond hair, scar on his face?" she asked, staring at Thalia with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Thalia, that's my ex-boyfriend. The one who was kind of crazy." Said Annabeth, lowering her voice.

"You shouldn't hang out with him."


	6. Chapter 6

After Annabeth told Thalia that Luke was her ex boyfriend, Thalia didn't know how to react. "I don't know how to react to that…" she admitted.

"Just say you won't see him again."

"I don't know if I'll see him again, I only just met him. He probably doesn't even want to see me again."

"I mean he followed you out. And you want to see him again, don't you?" Annabeth countered.

"I guess." Thalia admitted.

"It's up to you, but I'm telling you, as your friend, he's a bad influence. And I know you like to be dangerous and break rules or whatever, but please be careful." Annabeth said.

Thalia considered this. Luke had been nice to her, she'd felt instantly connected with him. But maybe Annabeth had a point, maybe he was different once you actually knew him.

She had to be careful who she trusted. But she probably wouldn't ever see him again anyway.

She decided not to worry about it and continued eating breakfast while telling Annabeth the details of what had happened that night.

Annabeth still didn't look happy about Thalia's nightly trip, but she didn't say anything else.


End file.
